Faye and Subaki Support Log
by merryfortune
Summary: Faye and Subaki Support Log.
1. Support Log C

**Faye and Subaki Support Log**

 **Support Log C**

 **:**

 **Subaki:** Am I not a thing of perfection?

 **Faye:** No.

 **Subaki:** Ex-Excuse me?!

 **Faye:** My Alm is far more perfect than you… Secondly, I could easily strike you down with just my bow and arrow. Pegasus Knights like yourself have such a glaring weakness towards archers such as myself. Not to mention, lances are weak to axes and certain types of tomes so anyone adept with any of these weapons could easily wound or kill you. With such imperfection, you could not possibly be considered 'perfect'.

 **Subaki** : Your fierce tongue wounds me.

 **Faye:** Your pompous attitude wounds me.

 **Subaki** : I see, you are sceptical of my talents.

 **Faye:** No.

 **Subaki:** How about, we have a contest then, my fair lady.

 **Faye:** What sort of contest? I don't particularly like competing…

 **Subaki:** Think of it… more a show or some training.

 **Faye:** I see. Ok. What sort of training do you envision?

 **Subaki:** Let's put your claims against mine, I will take the skies and if you can fell me with your arrows, then your claims will be proven true and I will recede with my tail between my legs. However, if you fail, then you must acknowledge that I am perfect.

 **Faye:** An interesting challenge. Alright, I agree.


	2. Support Log B

**Faye and Subaki Support Log**

 **Support Log B**

 **:**

 **Faye:** I-I'm out of arrows! Impossible! I didn't even get one hit in it!

 **Subaki** : I am far cleverer than you think. I am not so dull that I would allow myself to be weak to my weaknesses. Part of being strong is to not let your grievances to go neglected.

 **Faye:** I see… Well, as part of our pact, I concede. As far as being a Pegasus Knight goes, you are perfect. However, as far as being a gentleman goes, you are still far from it. My Alm is perfect like that.

 **Subaki:** Ah, I see now.

 **Faye:** And what is it that you see?

 **Subaki:** You are in love!

 **Faye:** Wh-What?! I mean… I am, but he would never see me that way… He has eyes for another.

 **Subaki** : And you take this unrequited pining out on me? My word, that is not fair.

 **Faye:** You're right… It isn't. I should be taking it out on her!

 **Subaki:** N-No, not like that either.

 **Faye:** Against her, I could take up arms.

 **Subaki:** But does she make this Alm – is that his name? – this Alm of yours happy?

 **Faye:** …Yes.

 **Subaki:** Then, you ought to not be angry or vindictive unto her, you should be happy for her and your Alm. I'm sure she is a lovely girl, the apple of your beloved's eyes.

 **Faye:** She is. She's a graceful princess… I'm just a simple country girl.

 **Subaki** : Class means nothing. You may be just a 'simple country girl' but you have plenty of elegance and class yourself.

 **Faye:** Well, she's kind and gentle and loving.

 **Subaki** : And you are too. I believe you should make amends with this lady and with yourself.

 **Faye:** So… what your saying is, I should drop my feelings for my precious Alm and become friends with that snake Celica?

 **Subaki:** Er, yes.

 **Faye:** I'll think about it because they do make a happy couple and it is exhausting to hate someone as, well, perfect as Celica.


	3. Support Log A

**Faye and Subaki Support Log**

 **Support Log A**

 **:**

 **Faye:** Subaki… I've been thinking about what you said. I think you're right.

 **Subaki** : Of course, I'm right.

 **Faye:** And don't you dare say its because you're perfect! Because you aren't…

 **Subaki** : I see. Well, tell me, what have you got on your mind if you didn't want me to gloat?

 **Faye:** I don't think it's healthy or good to strive for perfection. I have faults. You have faults. Heck, even Celica has faults. So, I just wanted to let you know that whilst I agree with you that I shouldn't treat Celica – or you – unfairly just because I'm suffering from unrequited love. In fact, I… I can't believe I'm saying this, but, the next time I see my Celica… I intend to apologise for antagonising her. Girls should be friends, not rivals…

 **Subaki:** Your wisdom and growth are already beginning to show in your demeanour, I am proud of you. Emotions can be hard to toil with, but I am sure this young Celica will take your olive branch with an open heart once you share it with her.

 **Faye:** Thank you. I hope so too.

 **Subaki** : Now, perhaps, I ought to take after your example?

 **Faye** : Huh?

 **Subaki:** I believe… I need a dose of my own medicine.

 **Faye:** I don't understand.

 **Subaki** : You're right. It isn't healthy or good to strive for perfection. And yet, I do nonetheless.

 **Faye** : Let me guess… There's someone you want to impress too?

 **Subaki** : Indeed. I may not harbour romantic love for her, like you for your Alm, but I do strive for perfection in her stead, my Lady Sakura.

 **Faye** : Well… I think she must be a lucky gal if you strain yourself like that for her.

 **Subaki** : Indeed, she is quite fortunate with a strong family and a kind heart. But, without her around, I do not need to be a hundred percent perfect. Perhaps only ninety-nine percent. And, I will continue to whittle that number down.

 **Faye:** Sounds good to me.


	4. Support Log S

**Faye and Subaki Support Log**

 **Support Log S**

 **:**

 **Faye:** Argh! This thing is a whole lot harder than I thought it would be!

 **Subaki:** What's hard?

 **Faye:** Not being angry, not being in love. I've had feelings for Alm for a very long time, but he's had feelings for Celica for the same amount of time. Letting go… isn't easy.

 **Subaki** : Perhaps you now need to find who you are outside of these feelings. I must admit, I struggle to know who I am outside of this guise of perfection.

 **Faye** : Then maybe we ought to find out who we are without these hindrances… together?

 **Subaki** : My, you pine for a decade and then you move on like that?

 **Faye** : Not necessarily, I'm just saying that we should be exclusive until the time is right.

 **Subaki** : Until the time is perfect?

 **Faye** : Oh, shut up!

 **Subaki** : [laughing] I jest, I jest.

 **Subaki:** But, I would be honoured to be mutually exclusive with you until we are both ready.

 **Faye:** I think that sounds reasonable.

 **Subaki** : And what about, say, a ring? Does that sound reasonable?

 **Faye:** A ring!?

 **Subaki:** Yes, to let people know we're mutually exclusive, until we work ourselves out.

 **Faye:** This sounds far too fast, for my liking!

 **Subaki:** I will find you most perfect ring in all the realms.

 **Faye** : Subaki!

 **Subaki** : O-Oh, of course. I will find you the most reasonable ring in all the realms. Haha, that has a good sound to it, like a tongue twister.

 **Faye** : I haven't even said I wanted a ring yet, Mister!

 **Subaki** : You don't…?

 **Faye** : Well, not just yet.

 **Subaki:** I understand. To until we find ourselves.


End file.
